The Girlfriend Swap
by conceptoftwo
Summary: "Brittany should have known better than to put an insanely attractive blonde with killer hazel eyes in front of her because she was bound to fall" - It only took two weeks for them to fall in love. Quinntana oneshot.


**A/N - So I had this idea for a one shot. Let me know what you think of it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since high school Santana had been in a relationship with Brittany, but it was all different back then. In high school everything felt magnified but when they moved in to the real world their relationship really faced the test.

It wasn't to say that Santana didn't love Brittany, she did but it just wasn't in the same way she used to.

However, things were different for Brittany. Santana could see that Brittany was still intensely in love with her which is part of the reason Santana felt so guilty about not necessarily feeling the same way. She wanted to be in love with Brittany, she wanted to but she wasn't.

Santana decided that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Brittany and hope that one day her feelings would switch back on and they would be in love again.

Brittany could tell that they weren't really in the same place they used to be, which is why she suggested they do things that would make them see what they love about each other. They had tried many different options but none worked. But the strangest idea Brittany had was to do a girlfriend swap.

Santana had no idea what that was. She was utterly confused when Brittany suggested that they do it. What would it even include? How do you do it? So many questions were running through Santana's mind when Brittany suggested the idea.

"_A girlfriend swap? What the hell are you talking about Britt?" Santana says, she can't even get her mind round what Brittany has just said to her. _

"_I'm saying that for two weeks we swap girlfriends with another couple. So I would go and live with someone else and someone would come and live with you, like we've traded lives."_

_Santana's not sure about this idea. To live with a total stranger for two whole weeks could be kind of awkward, especially if Santana didn't get on with the person it could be a total disaster. _

"_I don't know about this Britt. I mean who would we even do it with?" Santana asks. _

"_I think it will be good for us San. At the end of it we meet up and then we tell each other what we have missed about each other and what we love about each other, and I know Puck from work and he said him and his girlfriend would be up for it since they've been having problems."_

_Santana knows that Brittany isn't going to let the idea go. Even if she isn't fond of the idea she knows that she will end up doing it because she wants to make Brittany happy. _

"_Please Santana, do this for me" Brittany begs._

_Santana sighs, "Okay, I'll do it" she reluctantly agrees._

_As she says this Santana can already see the smile forming on Brittany's face which makes her feel better about the situation. She's doing this so that she can be better for Brittany because she deserves someone that will love her with her whole heart._

Santana sits on her couch waiting for the girl who would be living with her for two weeks because of the swap. She found out from Brittany that the girls name is Quinn.

Santana can't deny that she is nervous; she wants things to go well for the next two weeks. Quinn should be there any minute which just adds to the pressure for Santana because she has no idea what this girl is going to be like. At least Brittany knew Puck from work so it would be less awkward for him.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Santana gets up and walks over to the door getting prepared to see who she will be spending the next two weeks with. As she opens the door she loses all thoughts. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful woman Santana had ever seen. She loses her breath at the beauty radiating of this woman in front of her. The blonde hair which is styled in to perfection, the hazel eyes which draw you in at the first sight of them, the lips which just look all to inviting.

"Hi, you must be Santana. Im Quinn" Quinn introduces herself.

Santana gets brought out of her trance by the sound of Quinn's voice, like her ears have never heard anything better.

"Um, yeah hi"

Quinn smiles at her in return and as Santana sees this she can't help but return it, like it's infectious.

"Come in" Santana steps aside for Quinn to enter; she has a medium sized black suitcase with her.

"This is a nice place" Quinn says as she scans the apartment.

Santana gives her the tour of the place, telling her to make herself at home and to not hesitate to ask for anything.

"And this is your room" she points to the room opposite hers.

"Thanks"

Quinn walks in the room and Santana walks back to the couch to give Quinn time to settle in. She can't deny that Quinn is extremely attractive, but that wasn't it, there was just something about her which filled Santana with delight. It was strange to feel that, she hadn't felt like that in so long.

When Quinn comes out of the room she joins Santana on the sofa.

"So…" Santana starts off. "This is kind of awkward" she chuckles and Quinn joins in.

"Yeah. I can't say I've ever been in this type of situation before."

"No, me neither. Why don't we go for a drink and get to know each other?" Santana suggests. This encounter could be less awkward through alcohol.

"That sounds perfect"

They go to the bar around the corner from the apartment. Quinn gets a table whilst Santana gets the drinks.

"So, maybe we should start off with the basics?" Santana suggests since all she really knows about Quinn is her name and that she is in a relationship with someone called Puck.

"That seems like a good start." Quinn agrees. "Quinn Fabray, 24 years old from Lima, Ohio." She places her hand out for Santana to shake.

Santana grabs her hand. "Santana Lopez, also 24 and im from California."

As they shake hands Santana can't help but feel her senses magnify as she feels Quinn's touch. She decides to ignore it and get herself back to getting to know Quinn.

"So when did you move to New York?" Quinn asks.

"Britt and I moved here after graduation." Santana informs her.

"Oh, so you and Brittany have been together since college?"

"No, high school"

"Wow, that's quite some time"

Santana nods, it is a long time. It's a long time to stay with someone who you're not sure you should be with.

"What about you and Puck. How long have you been together?" Santana asks.

"We met in the last year of college"

"Where did you go to college?" Santana finds herself wanting to know more and more about the blonde sat in front of her.

"Yale"

"Wow, impressive"

"What about you? Where did you go?"

"I went to NYU and got my business degree"

The two of them carried on talking and getting to know each other throughout the night, of course whilst drinking simultaneously. With every bit of information she found out about Quinn Santana found her attraction to this girl increase higher and higher. It was the way Quinn's personality fit so well with her own which attracted her. it scared her because that was something she had never felt with Brittany.

It got to 12am when they arrived back to the apartment. They were both fairly drunk. For Santana, it had been one of the best nights she'd had in a long time. She can't even remember the last time she had felt that type of spark with someone. She liked Quinn, she was funny, beautiful, smart, Santana could go on and on.

They both stumbled into the apartment together, leaning on each other for support. They both walk towards their rooms.

"I had a really great time tonight" Quinn says with a beaming smile on her face.

"So did I" Santana copies the grin.

They both stare in each-other's eyes, neither one of them wanting to break the connection between them. In that moment all Santana wanted to do was lean that extra space forward and connect her lips to Quinn's. She wanted to, but she couldn't, both she and Quinn were in a relationship. They were both doing this for their relationships.

"Anyway" Quinn breaks it off. "Im gonna go to bed" she points to her room. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Santana watches Quinn go into her room. She doesn't miss how Quinn gives her a bigger smile as she gives Santana one last look. Santana goes into her own room and gets ready for bed herself.

As she is lying in bed all she can think about is the blonde in the room next to hers and that scares her as that isn't the blonde that's meant to be on her mind.

The next morning Santana wakes up to a certain smell, she can't tell what it is but it smells damn good. She figures Quinn must already be up and making breakfast for herself.

She gets up out of bed and gets dressed into some comfortable clothes and heads out. As predicted Quinn is in the kitchen cooking something.

Upon hearing Santana leave her room Quinn looks up and sees Santana walking towards the kitchen.

"Good morning." She says.

Santana can't get over how good Quinn looks in the morning, like she doesn't even have try.

"Morning" Santana replies.

"You want some breakfast?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, sure"

Quinn brings over two plates of pancakes and some fruit over to the table. She places one in front of Santana and the other for herself.

Santana moans at the first bite. She's never had pancakes that are this good before.

_Now she can cook? God, she's perfect._

"Good?" Quinn asks.

"So good" Santana says in between bites.

Quinn smiles at Santana's reaction and starts to eat.

"So, what are you doing today?" Quinn asks whilst eating.

"I have some work I need to go over but other than that im free as a bird" Santana replies. "What about you?"

"I guess I'll just chill around here if that's okay with you?"

"Quinn, I told you that you can make yourself at home here. This place is your place for the next two weeks. You don't have to ask"

"I know, I guess it just feels weird"

Santana nods in understanding. It still feels weird for her. She can't help but wonder if it's the same for Brittany and Puck, but she somehow manages that it probably isn't.

"I know what you mean. If im honest, im still not really sure what this whole thing is." Santana confesses.

"Me either, Puck suggested we do it and I guess I was just tired of fighting so I said yes."

Santana wants to take this opportunity to ask Quinn about her relationship but she doesn't know if that is overstepping the line. She guesses she'll soon find out.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this?" Santana hesitantly asks. She wants to know why Quinn is in this situation but she doesn't want to piss her off by asking.

"Doing this whole swap thing?" Santana nods. "Puck and I, we've been fighting quite a lot lately over stupid little things so he suggested that we do it and then at the end of it those little things won't seem so big anymore" Quinn admits. "What about you? Why are you doing it?"

Santana doesn't know why, but she feels like she can be honest with Quinn. Like she doesn't have to hide anything from her, she doesn't really understand how she can feel that way over a certain person from having known them less than 24 hours.

"I guess I'm doing it so I can feel something again" she confesses. "I don't know, I just… Brittany suggested we do it and I was just tired of being absent and feeling nothing."

Luckily Quinn doesn't press it any further because Santana doesn't really know how to describe her situation with Brittany without sounding heartless and she just doesn't want Quinn to have that perception of her.

"It's okay. I get it, people go through rough patches" Quinn says as she can see the change in Santana, she reaches out and grabs Santana's hand and rubs her thumbs softly over Santana's hand. This instantly makes Santana feel better, just through the simple touch of Quinn's hand.

It's like Santana is acting on autopilot because she doesn't know she done it until it's done. She turned her hand over to intertwine her finger with Quinn's. It was a perfect fit, Quinn's hand fit perfectly with Santana's.

To Santana, it felt like the most normal thing to do, it felt like she had known Quinn for years and holding her hand was a casual thing.

* * *

On Day 3 Quinn suggested that they should go out to a club and have some fun. Santana complied to the idea because the prospect of 'having fun' with Quinn sounded all too appealing.

Quinn was wearing a dark blue dress; Santana couldn't take her eyes off her. She was gorgeous; the dress hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair is down in its choppy nature. Santana doesn't think she's ever seen something so perfect.

Santana decides to go for the devil in a red dress look. Wearing a bodycon dress that fits her perfectly and shows off her assets. She wants to be the second best looking in the club tonight, second because she already knows that the first will be the blonde that is standing in front of her.

When Santana first sees Quinn in her outfit, she loses her breath. Her eyes rake over Quinn's figure, taking it all in. When her gaze gets up to Quinn's face, Quinn's eyes are already on hers telling Santana that she saw her checking her out.

"You look beautiful" Santana can't stop those words from escaping her lips.

As she says this she sees a blush form on Quinn's face. Santana's decided that the sight of Quinn blushing is now one of her favourites, it's cute.

"Thank you, so do you" Quinn returns.

The club is loud and sweaty when they get there, it's packed full dancing bodies, people who did not care for whatever happened on the outside, they just wanted to drink and have fun and that was exactly why Santana was glad she was here. She didn't want to think any more about how this whole thing was meant to make Santana think more about Brittany and what she loved about her because it didn't, it didn't make Santana think like that. It didn't make her think like that because she got put together with Quinn. Quinn who she's known less than a week and already makes her heart beat ten times faster.

Brittany should have known better than to put an insanely attractive blonde with killer hazel eyes in front of her because she was bound to fall, if she hadn't already.

When they get inside they both immediately head over to the bar where Santana orders them a round of shots.

The first shot burns through their throats, they both wince at the taste of the tequila going down. The next shot is just as bad as the first, the bitter taste burns through them.

As they continue each shot is easier to take than the previous one. Santana lost count at five shots but now she feels ready, she feels ready to join the other free souls who have come here to let loose.

"Wanna dance?" Quinn asks and Santana agrees straight away.

By the looks of things Santana can see that Quinn is in the same position and state of mind as she is. They've both had the exact same amount to drink.

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and led them over to the dance floor where it was filled with moving bodies, some people dancing in groups and others grinding against each-other. On the way Santana already saw that Quinn was moving her hips to the beat of the music.

When they got there Quinn turned around to face Santana. They both started to move their hips along with the beat of the song. They weren't too far apart from each other, a reasonable distance. But then Santana got pushed by someone behind her causing her to stand directly in front of Quinn, their bodies touching and flushing together.

Santana knows she should have stepped back, but she couldn't. Instead she moves her hand from her sides and places them on Quinn's waist. She couldn't stop herself as her hands moved up and down and then settled on Quinn's hips.

In the beginning Santana was worried about what Quinn is thinking as she places her hands on Quinn's hips but all of her doubts are gone when Quinn's arms are wrapped around Santana's neck.

They both gasp as their hips roll into each other's and their chests were flushed together. Their bodies moved in sync together as the music played. Neither of them knew how long they hand been dancing together, but they both knew that they didn't want to stop.

Santana's gaze went down to Quinn's lips, her perfect pink lips. She wanted nothing more than to feel those lips on her own.

She looks up to Quinn's eyes before she does anything, for confirmation so to speak. She sees that Quinn's eyes are fixated on Santana's lips. That's all she needs. She can see that Quinn wants this just as much as she does.

Santana leans forward and presses her lips onto Quinn's. They both moan at the pressure of each-other's lips pressed against their own. Their lips move together and Santana doesn't think she has ever felt anything better than this feeling. Her lips tingle from Quinn's touch.

She deepens the kiss by tracing her tongue on the outline of Quinn's bottom lip asking for entrance. Quinn grants it her straight away and their tongues mix together.

Quinn's hands dig into Santana's hair, forcing them closer together whilst Santana's arms were completely wrapped around Quinn's waist.

As soon as breathing became a problem they both reluctantly separate from each other, both of them breathing heavily from the intense kiss they just shared.

Santana could see the hunger in Quinn's eyes and she was pretty sure she had the exact same look on her face.

She leans in close so that her mouth is right next to Quinn's ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she husks as her lips brush the outer shell of Quinn's ear.

Quinn nods as soon as Santana says it. Santana grabs Quinn hand and leads them out of the club and out onto the street so she can hail a cab.

She wants to get back to the apartment as soon as possible.

They get in the first cab they see and Santana tells the driver the address. As soon as she's done this she leans back into Quinn and connects their lips back together. The kiss instantly becomes deeper, matching their one from earlier before in the club.

Santana feels Quinn moan into the kiss as her tongue enters Quinn's mouth once again. With each moan released Santana finds herself wanting Quinn more and more.

The cab stops telling them that they have arrived back at the apartment. Santana quickly hands the driver the money and they both get out of the cab.

Once again, Santana grabs Quinn's hand and leads them up to her apartment.

They got up to the apartment and as soon as they got inside Santana pressed Quinn up against the door and captured her lips. Santana's hands softly skimmed up and down Quinn's sides and Quinn's arms wrapped around Santana's neck her fingers grazing along the nape of the Latina's neck.

"Mmmh bed" Quinn mutters into the kiss causing Santana to push them off the door.

She turns them around so that she is the one leading Quinn with her hands on Quinn's hips she directs them to Santana's room as Santana knows that she has the bigger bed. Not once does she separate from Quinn's lips, she wants to keep them pressed together as much as possible.

They get into the room and Santana instantly led them towards the bed. As Quinn went down, Santana toppled on top of her.

Instantly Santana's hands drifted down to Quinn's bare thighs to push her dress up her body.

Santana separates herself from Quinn's lips and goes down to where Quinn's dress is bunched up around her waist. She trails a path of kisses up Quinn's body as each part of her body is revealed as the dress is lifted up.

She drags Quinn's dress up and lists it off her body leaving her only in her bra and panties. Santana wants nothing more than to feel Quinn's skin on her own so she reaches down to the hem of her dress and lifts it up and then throws it in the same direction she did Quinn's. She then reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra.

Instead of capturing Quinn's lips as she leans down and presses her lips to Quinn's neck. On instant Quinn rolls her head back to give Santana more space.

Quinn's back arches as Santana reaches that sensitive spot on her neck. Santana takes this opportunity to reach behind Quinn's back and unclasp her bra. She throws it away, not caring which direction or where it goes. All the cares about is the feeling of their bare chest rubbing against each other.

Santana broke the contact of their lips and started to trail down to the curve of Quinn's breast. She ran her tongue over Quinn's nipple circling it. Quinn moaned instantly at the contact.

Santana palmed Quinn's other breast and rolled her nipple in between her thinking whilst softly sucking on the other.

She switches sides and gives the same treatment and attention as she did the other. Her free hand trails down to Quinn's panties.

Santana cups Quinn through her panties causing Quinn to arch her back in response.

"You're so wet" Santana husks.

Santana removes Quinn's soaked panties and immediately goes in to circle Quinn's clit.

"Fuck" Quinn moans at the first touch.

Santana's eyes met Quinn's as her thumbs grazes over the throbbing zone of Quinn's clit. She moves her fingers to Quinn's entrance where she circles it slightly.

She looks up to Quinn's eyes before she goes any further to make sure that she still wants this. In response Quinn grabs Santana's face and connects their lips together is a forceful kiss. It gives Santana the conformation she needs.

She enters Quinn with one finger. Quinn separates her lips from Santana's and rolls her head back at the sensation filling her.

Santana starts of slow, pushing in and out.

"More" Quinn moans.

Santana complies straight away and adds another finger inside of Quinn.

"Oh fuck"

Santana increases her pace inside of Quinn, pumping in and out of her. Her thigh pushed her fingers in harder, adding force to the contact. Santana could feel Quinn's walls tightening around her fingers. With one last curl of her finger she sent Quinn flying calling out the Latina's name.

As Quinn came down from her high she wasted no time in switching positions with Santana. Wanting to make Santana feel like she had just made Quinn feel. She took her time in kissing every inch of Santana's skin, wanting to appreciate her body.

She removed the last bit of the brunette's clothes and straight away pushed two fingers inside of her causing Santana to moan loudly. She moves her fingers in and out of Santana.

Santana was already close from watching Quinn before.

As Quinn's thumb rubs over Santana's clit it sends Santana into her high, moaning in ecstasy as the sensation flows through her.

* * *

Santana wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. She and Quinn had been up half the night pleasing one another until they both passed out.

She didn't know what to expect this morning, she couldn't exactly use the excuse that she was drunk because she wasn't, tipsy maybe but not drunk. She knew what she was doing, she wanted Quinn.

Of course she feels guilty, that goes without question, she cheated on her girlfriend, sweet and innocent Brittany, and even worse is she cheated when she was in a situation which was meant to make her relationship better, it was meant to magnify to her all the things she loves about Brittany.

She got out of bed and dress in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She's nervous for going out, she's nervous to see Quinn's reaction.

As she walks out of her room she sees that Quinn isn't in the living room or the kitchen. She looks over to Quinn's room and sees that the door is shut so she's probably in there. By this Santana can already tell that what Quinn's reaction might be considering she didn't stay in bed with Santana all of the night.

She decides to not go and talk to Quinn in her room; she doesn't want to pressure her into having the needed conversation just yet. She knows that Quinn will come out when she's ready.

While she waits she goes to the kitchen and gets a cup of coffee and then walks over to the couch to watch a little TV. She watches for a little over half an hour before she sees Quinn emerge from her room. Santana quickly turns the TV off and stands up.

"Hi" she says quietly as Quinn walks out of her room.

"Hi"

"I think we should talk" Santana suggests.

"Yeah, we should"

"Look Quinn about last night…"

"It was a mistake" Quinn says straight away catching Santana off guard.

"Oh" Santana says, surprised at Quinn's choice of words.

"We're both in relationships; I mean we're both doing this whole thing for our relationships. We shouldn't be… we shouldn't have. It was wrong for us to do that. I think it would be best if we just acted like it never happened" Quinn tells her.

Santana's not sure if she can do that, pretend like it didn't happen. It did happen, they can't exactly ignore it.

"If that's what you want" Santana says after a moment. It's not what she wants.

"I think it's what we have to do" Quinn quietly mentions.

"Alright then, consider it forgotten" Santana sadly says back.

She feels guilty about what they did but she doesn't want to forget it, she doesn't know if she can.

Quinn gives her a small smile and then walks into the kitchen. Santana uses this moment to go back in her room. She needs time to think about everything that happened last night, they both wanted it last night but now all Quinn wants is to forget about it? If Santana knew one thing, it was that she didn't want to forget it. She knows that what they did was bad, but it wasn't, it was good. It was so good that the feeling of Quinn's lips on her own and the way Quinn makes her feel corrupts her mind. She hasn't felt like that in a long time, she doesn't even know if she's ever felt like that before. She can't just ignore it.

She walks back out of her room and back into the kitchen. Quinn's back is facing Santana as she is getting something out of the cupboard. Santana can't help herself at what she does next, it's like she's magnetically drawn to Quinn and she just can't stay away from her. The attraction is too high.

She comes up behind Quinn so that her front is flushed together with Quinn's back. Quinn's breath hitches as she feels Santana stand behind her.

"San" she whispers uncontrollably.

Santana places her hands on Quinn's waist as she leans in to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"I can't forget about it Quinn, it's all I can think about, you're all I can think about"

Quinn hands cover Santana's on her waist, making no attempt to remove them. She turns around in Santana's arms so that they are face to face. They can both feel each-other's breath on their lips.

"We shouldn't, it's not right"

"It may not be right, but it feels like it is" Santana says back.

Their lips connected together, their mouths moved against each-other's, neither one of them thinking about the consequences of their actions. All they're focused on is how the other makes them feel.

Quinn's hand curled in Santana's hair, pulling their mouths in a more forceful kiss. Their lips desperately moved against the others. They both knew it was selfish, what they were doing, but the level of guilt and the selfishness didn't even compare the level of electricity they were both feeling through the touch of the other.

Santana hands trailed down to Quinn's thighs and lifted her up on the counter, Quinn opened her legs so that Santana could step between them and then she wrapped them around Santana's waist.

"I want you so much" Quinn mutters into their heated kiss.

Santana carries Quinn from the counter and down to her room. Her hands are placed on Quinn's ass as Quinn's are wrapped around her neck.

When they get in the room Santana puts Quinn down on the bed and proceeds to crawl on top of her to continue from where they left off last night.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were lying in bed after just going at it for the past hour. Quinn fingers were skimming along Santana's stomach.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asks as she looks at Santana who is staring up at the ceiling.

Santana takes a moment before she turns her head to Quinn. "Im thinking… that you look beautiful"

Quinn smiles at Santana's words and leans in to give her a few kisses before pulling back.

"How about you? What are you thinking?"

"Im thinking if what we're doing is okay, well I know it's not okay but it feels like it is." Quinn says.

"All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you" Santana admits.

"Me either"

"So then, we just take each day as it comes." Santana offers.

"Together?"

"Together" Santana confirms.

* * *

On day 5 of the two week swap Santana takes Quinn out to a fancy restaurant. She wants to please Quinn, she finds herself wanting to take Quinn places, wanting to do things with her.

They walked hand in hand as the waitress led them to their table. When there, Santana pulls out Quinn's chair for her, it's the little things that Santana finds herself wanting to do, stuff that she usually didn't do for Brittany.

"Why, thank you" Quinn says as she sits down.

As Santana takes the seat opposite the waitress hands them some menus and then walks away.

"This seems kind of expensive" Quinn looks at the price range of the food.

Santana rolls her eyes playfully. "Don't worry about it, it's on me" she mentions.

"Santana, I can't let you pay these kinds of prices for me" Quinn protests.

"I can and I will"

"Santana"

"Quinn" Santana leans across the table and kisses Quinn to shut her up and give up her protest. "I want to"

"Well I guess I will just have to pay you back tonight" Quinn suggestively says.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?"

"In which ever way you want me"

Now all Santana wants is to skip dinner and head back home with Quinn. It seems crazy to her that she has known Quinn less than a week and she already is in deep with her.

"It's crazy" Santana starts.

"What is?"

"I've known you less than a week but I feel like I've known you forever"

Quinn grins at her and reaches over to intertwine her fingers with Santana's where her thumbs rubs in soft circles.

"Me too."

* * *

On day 6 they take a walk through central park together. It's a nice sunny day so they thought they would take advantage of it.

They stop off at an ice cream van and get a cone each and then walk over to sit on a bench as they eat.

As Quinn takes a lick of her ice cream she gets some on her chin.

"You've got a bit of ice cream on your chin" Santana says to her.

Quinn rubs at it but misses it completely causing Santana to chuckle at her.

"Here, I'll get it"

Santana leans forward and kisses the part of her chin and then swipes her tongue at the ice cream. Quinn giggles as Santana keep kissing down her jaw and towards her neck.

"Santana stop" she laughs out.

Santana leans back. "Just making sure I got every last bit" she smirks at her.

"Oh yeah?"

Santana nods.

"Well you missed a bit" Quinn scoops up some of her ice cream on her finger and smudges it on her bottom lip.

Santana instantly moves forward the capture Quinn's lips with her own. She sucks Quinn's bottom lip in her mouth softly, swiping her tongue at the ice cream. She doesn't lean back once Quinn's lip is clean. Santana feels like she is addicted to Quinn's lips, how they move against her own. It feels like a perfect fit to her.

When they have finished their ice creams Quinn walks over to the bin to put their napkins in the bin. During this an old lady comes and sits on the bench next to Santana.

"You two make a lovely couple" the lady says.

Santana knows she should probably correct her, saying that Quinn isn't her girlfriend. But that's not how she feels. She looks at Quinn is admiration, like there is a light that shines down on her and she is the only one Santana sees.

"Thank you" Santana replies.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Not very long" it's the truth since they have only known each other for about 6 days.

"Well, with the way you look at her I hope you last a lifetime"

Santana takes in what the lady is saying. How she mentions lasting a lifetime, Santana knows deep down that she wants that too.

"Thank you" Santana gives the woman a genuine smile.

Quinn turns around and walks back towards Santana.

"She's very beautiful" the lady says once again.

Santana looks at Quinn and smiles. She's breath taking, Santana doesn't even think there is a word in the English language that describes Quinn's beauty because all other words would be an understatement.

"She is isn't she?"

"You ready?" Quinn puts her hand out for Santana to take as she arrives back. Santana grabs it straight away and stands up.

"It was nice talking to you" she addresses the old lady before walking off.

"What was that about?" Quinn asks as she and Santana continue walking.

"We were just talking about how beautiful you are" Santana tells her.

"No you weren't" Quinn blushes.

"We were" Santana removes her hand from Quinn's and places her arm over Quinn's shoulder and Quinn's arm goes around Santana's waist.

"Can you blame us though? You're gorgeous"

* * *

On day 7 they went to the movies to go see the new transformers film. Not that they really watched, they just ended up making out through most of the movie.

They left the movie theater with swollen lips; everyone they passed on the way out would have got a pretty good idea of how they spent their time.

When they got home it was around 10pm so they decided they would just cuddle in bed together. Ever since the first night they slept together they have been apart since. Santana's grown used to having Quinn around all the time; she's grown to love it. To be in her presence and to have Quinn in her arms.

She loves the way Quinn's head fits perfectly in the crook of her neck, the way her arms wrap around Quinn so that their bodies are close together.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Santana's phone goes off. She removes one arm from around Quinn to pick up her phone and check the message.

**I know we're not meant to talk in these two weeks but I just thought I'd tell you that I miss you – Britt**

Santana reads the message and she feels the guilt because if she's honest with herself she doesn't miss Brittany, not really. She knows that this past week and the next one a head are meant to be about thinking about the positive in their relationships and hoping that absence makes the heart grow fonder but it hasn't. It's only made her heart beat for Quinn, it's made her realise that Quinn is perfect for her in every sense.

Santana puts her phone down without replying to the text and places her arm back around Quinn.

"Who was it?" Quinn asks.

"Nobody" Santana replies looking back at Quinn.

She's falling faster than she's ever fallen before. She just wants this next week to go by slowly because she doesn't know what she's going to do when she has to let go of Quinn.

* * *

The next day starts the beginning of their last week together. Santana wants to make this week special, she wants it to be the best week of her life and she knows it will be because she will be spending it with Quinn.

Every day she spends with Quinn she finds herself falling more and more for her. She's getting in deep with this whole thing and she doesn't want to stop it.

Tonight they're going out for drinks. They head to the bar where they went when Quinn first arrived.

When they get in there it's already quite packed, they find a table in the corner of the bar.

Santana goes up to get them some drinks whilst Quinn waits at the table. It takes about 10 minutes to get them since there are quite a few people standing at the bar.

When she turns back around Santana's jaw clenches at the sight she sees. Quinn is still sat at the table but taking up Santana's seat is a tall man.

It's not the fact that Quinn is talking to this guy which is the problem; it's the fact that the man is repeatedly putting his arm around Quinn's shoulders and she is repeatedly pushing it off. She can see that Quinn is looking uncomfortable because this man is trying to hit on her.

Santana walks up to the table and places the drinks down. As she gets back to the table she can see the look of relief on Quinn's face because of her return.

She loves that Quinn finds comfort in her.

"Do we have a problem here?" Santana says to the man.

"Nope, no problem" he winks at her. Santana wants to grimace at the sight.

"Oh I think we do. I think it's clear that she doesn't want to talk to you or be around you so im gonna ask you this once, can you please leave?" Santana lightly says to him, she doesn't want to go full snix, not yet anyways.

"Nah, I think I'll stay" the guy smirks.

Santana clenches her jaw at this; she does not like this guy one bit. Quinn can see the look in Santana's eyes that she looks angry. So she decides to stop it then and there.

She stands up out of her seat and picks up their drinks.

"It's okay San, we can just go to another table" Quinn softly says to Santana.

As soon as Santana looks into Quinn's eyes she immediately feels calmer. She nods at Quinn and sends the guy one last glare before moving to another table at the side.

They sit down at the table and Quinn grabs Santana's hand.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't like the way he was making you feel" Santana replies.

Quinn places her free hand on Santana's cheek and leans in to give her a kiss. "You make me feel a lot better"

"Mmm same"

They let go from each other but keep their hands clasped together and take a sip from their drinks.

"Hot lesbians, you girls just haven't had the right man to come along yet. Well look no further ladies because he's right here" the guy from before shouts over to them.

Santana sees fury; she feels snix come out through the words of this guy. She lets go of Quinn's hand and quickly stands up and charges over to the guy.

"Listen here asshole I don't know who the fuck you think you are, I don't know maybe you've had mommy issues in the past which makes you act like a dick towards women and probably life in general, or maybe it's because you've got a small dick you have to act cocky because you're lacking down below or in other certain skills. But don't think for a second you can get away with talking her and I like that."

"Who the fuck are you to speak to me like that you bitch" the guy shouts back. He not only shouts at her but he pushes her back so she stumbles and falls on her ass.

"Snix, bitch" Santana hurries up off the floor and charges for the guy. She connects her fist to the guy's nose causing him to throw his head back in agony.

She wants to charge at him again but a certain body is blocking her. Quinn stands in front of her, her eyes pleading for Santana not to do anything. As Santana looks into Quinn's eyes her anger is gone, she feels herself calming down.

She lets Quinn take her none throbbing hand and lead her out of the bar. When they get out into the brisk air Santana's breathing has become heavy. Her mind has gone all hazy from what had just happened.

Quinn places her hands on Santana's cheeks to get her to look at her.

"It's okay" she soothes. "It's okay."

Santana's breathing has relaxed through Quinn's touch. Quinn leans in to kiss Santana to get her to calm down.

Quinn takes her hand once again and they walk back to the apartment. When they get in Quinn immediately heads toward the kitchen and retrieves some ice out of the freezer for Santana's hand. Once she's got it she walks back over the couch where Santana is sat.

She sits down next to Santana and places the ice pack on Santana's now swollen hand.

"Im sorry Q"

"For what?" Quinn softly says back.

"I lost it back there. That guy he…"

"Deserved everything you gave to him" Quinn finishes off. "You did nothing wrong Santana. He pushed you; he should never have done that"

Santana looks up to connect her eyes with Quinn's. "Thank you" she says.

"What for?"

"If it wasn't for you it would have been a lot worse. You calmed me down back there. You're amazing Quinn"

Quinn blushes at Santana's words. "Im not"

"You are"

"Come on, let's go to bed" Quinn stands up and offers her hand to Santana.

* * *

On day 9 they both decided to have a chill day around the apartment, especially after last night and all that happened. They wanted a day to themselves, not that everyday wasn't a day to themselves but today they just wanted to be in their own little bubble where nobody could distract them.

Quinn was in the kitchen cooking them some breakfast; Santana came up behind her and wraps her arms around Quinn's waist and starts kissing her neck.

"San" she giggles. "I can't cook if you're doing that. Don't you want to eat?"

"I'd rather eat you" Santana playfully says back.

Quinn turns around in Santana's arms. "You just did 20 minutes ago"

It's true; they did have a round of morning sex before they got up. Quinn just looked so good in the mornings and Santana couldn't resist.

"How's your hand feeling?" Quinn asks, she's been asking every half hour to make sure there is nothing broken.

"It's fine, in a few days it should be better"

"Good" Quinn pecks Santana's lips and then turns back around to continue cooking.

Santana walks off to go and sit at the table. As she sits down she can't help but admire Quinn, she's perfect in Santana's eyes in every single way. It's everything about her from the way she sees the world to the way she acts.

Quinn comes over to the table with two plates of pancakes. It reminds Santana of the first time they ate breakfast together, the first time she tasted Quinn's pancakes, and it was like heaven in her mouth.

Santana takes a bite of her pancake and it's exactly the same as before, pure bliss. "I love your pancakes, they're so good"

"You're lucky, I never usually cook" Quinn tells her.

"Why, you're amazing at it"

Quinn shrugs. "I guess I've never had anyone I wanted to cook for"

Santana wants to question if she ever cooked for Puck but she doesn't want to ruin their time by bringing him up. She has so many questions for Quinn about what they're going to do when the two weeks are up and they go back to their normal lives, but she'll leave them until she absolutely has to question it.

"Well, I feel honored" Santana gives her a smile which Quinn returns.

Santana loves seeing Quinn smile; it's one of her favourite things.

After they finish their breakfast they move over to the couch where they watch some TV and cuddle up together.

"You're really comfy" Quinn mumbles into Santana's neck.

"Glad I could be of service to you" Santana chuckles.

* * *

On their 10th day together Santana takes Quinn to the empire state building. She finds it crazy how Quinn's never been there before as it's one of the first things you do when you go to New York.

Of course Quinn complains about the queue going up to the top but Santana jokes that it's all part of the fun. She decides not to tell Quinn that when she first visited the empire state building that she complained all the way up to the top. But when she got to the top and saw the view all of her complains seemed worth it. The building's view became one of her favourites; she loved the view of the New York City skyline.

When she and Quinn get to the top it seems as if Quinn is like Santana. She loses her words as she sees the view. She walks over to the edge so she can get a proper look and Santana can tell by the look on Quinn's face that she loves it.

Santana follows Quinn and stand behind her; she wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

"It's beautiful" Quinn says.

"You're beautiful"

"You're cheesy"

Santana chuckles "You love it"

"I do" Quinn whispers. Santana tightens her arms around Quinn as she hears this.

* * *

Day 11, they spend the day in bed together, or rather they spend the day fucking on every surface in the apartment, varying from the bed to the shower to the couch.

They spend the day getting to know each other's bodies over and over again.

By the end of the day Santana feels like she knows Quinn inside out. She knows how to make her squirm; she knows her sensitive spots on her body.

Even at the end of it Santana still feels like she could go again, she thrives on Quinn and her existence.

It's like Quinn's her drug and her kisses are what keep Santana high, she's an addict and she can't get enough.

She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of kissing Quinn; she wants to kiss her forever.

* * *

The next day is day 12 of the two week swap. It's getting closer and closer to the end of it, to the end where Santana is supposed to be reunited with Brittany and Quinn is supposed to be reunited with Puck and they're meant to profess their love for one another.

Santana dreads it; she dreads being reunited with Brittany because it will mean that her time with Quinn will be over and to her that seems like the worst thing in the world.

You could take all the money in the world away from her but as long as she had Quinn she would be happy. She knows she fallen, it was inevitable really.

From the moment she first saw Quinn she was in a trance and she's not got out of it since.

Today they plan to go to the zoo. Quinn wanted to go and see the elephant and well, Santana wants Quinn to have everything she wants.

When standing at the fence Santana sees other couple pass by them. She wonders if she and Quinn look like that. If they look like they're a couple and they're in love.

"They're so cute" Quinn says as she looks at the elephants.

"Look at that baby one over there" Santana points to the baby elephant over by the corner.

As Quinn sees it her smile widens, making Santana instantly grin too as she sees Quinn's reaction.

"I love elephants, they're my favourite animal" Quinn tells her and Santana chuckles at this.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed" Santana jokes back earning herself a playful nudge from Quinn.

They go round and see all of the different types of animals at the zoo. On their way out whilst Quinn is in the bathroom Santana takes a stop at the gift shop.

It's later on at night when Santana gives Quinn the gift she got her.

"I got you something today" Santana says as she stands up from the couch and over to her bag.

Quinn looks at her in confusion wondering what she means because she doesn't remember Santana buying anything as they have been side by side all day.

Santana retrieves the gift out of her bag and then turns around to face Quinn. She hides the gift behind her back as she walks back over to Quinn.

"Now, I know how much you love elephants so while you were in the bathroom today I got you this"

She presents the gift in front of Quinn. It's a small elephant cuddly toy, it's nothing big but by the smile on Quinn's face Santana can tell that she loves it.

"Oh my God, it's so cute" she squeals as she hugs the toy. "What should we call it?"

"That's up to you"

Quinn thinks for a second. "What about Elle"

"Elle the Elephant?" Quinn nods. "I like it"

"Thank you Santana, I love it" Quinn says as she puts Elle down on the chair and walks over to hug Santana tightly.

She loosens her grip slightly so that she can lean in and connect her lips to Santana's. Their kiss becomes heated straight away as neither of them can get enough of each other.

Santana gently guides Quinn back so that she is lying on the couch and then crawls on top of her.

Quinn's arms wrap around Santana's neck and her legs around Santana's waist as they kiss.

"Mmmh wait" Santana stops them.

"What? Why?" Quinn says, a little out of breath.

Santana smirks down at her before removing herself from Quinn's grasp and then walks over to the chair which Elle is on.

"Elle's too young to see this" she takes Elle and turns her around so that she is facing the couch instead of outwards.

She then climbs back on top of Quinn and proceeds where they left off.

* * *

Day 13 is their last full day together, that thought alone makes Santana crumble inside but she won't let it ruin their time. As of 12 O'clock tomorrow their time together will be over and the swap will be finished. The plan is for Brittany and Puck to meet Quinn and Santana at a bar in the middle of their two homes. Santana's dreading it, she's dreading facing the reality of the situation, but for now all she wants to do is make this last day count.

She doesn't know what's going to happen when all of this is over, she has her wishes but she doesn't know is reality will grant her them.

They don't leave the house today. They spend the day all cozied up in the apartment.

All they were focused on was being in each other's presence, no outside world problems, no distractions from other people, just them being together.

It was as if time flew by, when Santana was with Quinn an hour could pass by in a second; she could never get bored of being with the blonde.

When it came to night time Quinn and Santana were cuddled in bed together. They were both naked and out of breath from their last round.

"Quinn"

"Yeah"

"What are we gonna do?" Santana asks.

Tonight's their last night together, tonight is where they have to figure out what they're going to do.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do about this whole thing? About me and you" Santana says.

Quinn's hesitant before she replies. "I don't know" she sighs.

Neither of the two know what they are going to do or what can they do especially since they haven't seen or spoken to their other partners in two weeks. Santana's scared that once Quinn sees Puck she'll go back to him and forget all about these past two weeks. If she's being honest with herself, Quinn forgetting what they had is one of her biggest fears.

"I don't want to lose you" Santana says.

"I don't want to lose you either"

* * *

The next day Santana felt sick to her stomach, it was over, her two weeks with Quinn was over. They both still didn't know what they were going to do.

They were sat in the back of a cab which was driving them to the bar they were supposed to meet Brittany and Puck at.

They didn't speak, what could they say? All they did was hold hands and not let go until they absolutely had to.

When they arrived at the bar Santana let go of Quinn's hand, because if she didn't let go then she would have held on forever.

It pained Santana to put one step in front of the other; she didn't want to enter that bar. All she wanted was to take the cab home and Quinn with her.

Santana's sure that Quinn can see the sadness in her eyes; she can see them in Quinn's too.

"Sanny" Brittany's voice squeals out and before Santana can make sense of it Brittany comes rushing up to Santana to give her a bone crushing hug.

She was meant to enjoy this moment, after these two weeks apart she was meant to be more in love with Brittany, but she wasn't, she was far from it.

She weakly places her arms around Brittany to return the hug. She looks over to Quinn, although she now wishes she didn't as she sees Puck lean in to her for a kiss. She looks away; she can't see that, not after how they've spent these past couple of weeks.

However as she turns her head back straight Brittany leans in for a kiss.

It's not the same; this kiss does nothing to her. It's not the lips she's dreamt about every night for the past two weeks. It's not Quinn.

The four of them sit down at a table, Quinn sits opposite Santana and all Santana can do is stare in to those hazel eyes she's grown to love.

"So, now that we're all here we all have to say what we love about each other" Brittany tells them and Santana not sure if she can do that. "Santana, you go first" Brittany beams at her.

She doesn't look at the girl sat beside her, she can't, and all she can do is stare at the hazel eyed beauty in front of her.

"Okay, um, well… you're beautiful, the most gorgeous woman I have ever met in my life, your smile is one of my favourite things in the whole world, and you look beautiful when you smile. I could talk to you for hours and never get bored, even just being in your presence makes me calmer. When you kiss me nothing else in the world matters, it's like the outside world ceases to exist because all I can think about it your lips. It's everything about you; I could go on forever saying the things I love about you" Santana finishes.

She keeps her gaze on Quinn the whole time, wanting her to know that she wasn't speaking about Brittany. She was speaking about the girl who really has her heart.

"Aww Sanny" Brittany kisses her cheek and Santana tries not to grimace.

Santana doesn't pay attention to the rest, she can't hear anything else anyone has to say because she's too focused on Quinn, she can't concentrate on anything else other than the blonde sat in front of her.

It pains Santana when they have to go because she is for real being taken away from Quinn. She and Brittany walk outside and into a taxi.

As the cab pulls away from the bar, she is being pulled away from Quinn and through that alone she feels like she is breaking inside. She wants to breakdown at the pain she is feeling, but she can't.

She and Brittany get back to Santana's apartment after a short cab journey. Unfortunately Brittany wanted to go straight to Santana's from the bar so she wouldn't even get any alone time to think about any of this.

When they get into her apartment Santana walks straight into the bathroom, she splashes some water on her face to help her feel better, it doesn't, she knows that there is only one person that can make her feel better right now and it's not the girl in the next room.

As she walks out in to the living room what she sees makes her feel even worse. Brittany is holding Elle. Quinn must have forgotten the take it with her.

She can't do this; she can't be with Brittany not when her heart belongs to someone else.

She takes Elle from Brittany's hands and clutches tightly to her.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Brittany notices the change in Santana.

"I can't do this Britt"

"Do what?" Brittany asks back in confusion.

"Be with you" Santana quietly says.

"What? Why?"

"…I cheated on you"

By the look on Brittany's face Santana can see that she is distraught at the news. Santana feels terrible, of course she does.

"Who with?" Brittany asks and Santana's not sure she wants to answer that.

"Brittany, I…"

"Who with?!" Brittany's voice raises this time.

"Quinn" Santana says after a moment.

"So this whole time while I was trying to fix our relationship you were fucking someone else?!"

"I'm sorry Brittany" Santana says.

"Are you though? Are you sorry Santana? Can you tell me it wasn't a mistake?"

"…No"

Santana can see the tears escaping down Brittany's cheeks, she feels horrible at what she's done but if she were given the chance to take it all back she definitely wouldn't.

"What you said at the bar before, that was for her wasn't it?" Brittany says in a quiet voice.

"Yeah"

"You're in love with her" Brittany states sadly.

"…Yes" Santana admits and that's the first time she's admitted it to herself but she can't deny it. She's so insanely in love with Quinn that it's obvious.

It only took two weeks for her to fall in love and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Are you in love with me?"

"No"

"Well then, I guess it's over" Brittany says in a sad voice. She realises there is nothing she can do. Santana hates that she's made Brittany feel like this but her heart wants what it wants.

"I really am sorry Brittany, I never meant for any of this"

* * *

Later on when Brittany has gotten the last of her stuff and left Santana is sat on the couch thinking about everything. She thinks about how she made Brittany feel and how terrible it all was. But then a thought goes through her mind, it was all for a good reason and that reason is Quinn.

She stands up of the couch and hurriedly runs out of her apartment; she needs to tell Quinn, she needs to tell her that she loves her.

She hails a cab and tells the driver that she will pay double if he gets her there as soon as possible.

It only takes her five minutes to get to Quinn's apartment building. She runs inside as the door was already open.

Two weeks ago Santana had dropped Brittany off here which is how she knew where Quinn lived.

She ran up to Quinn floor and quickly arrived at Quinn's door.

She knocked furiously because she was in a rush; she was in a rush because she can't keep those three words inside any longer.

The door opens and answering it is the girl who corrupts Santana's mind, the girl who Santana is madly in love with.

"Hi" Quinn says surprised.

"Hi" Santana can't help but smile as soon as she sees her.

"Um, come in" Quinn steps aside to let Santana in.

"Is Puck here?" Santana asks.

"No, he went out to go to the store"

"Good"

"Santana, what's going on?"

Santana turns to face Quinn.

"What's going on is that I can't live without you. These past few hours have been a waste without you Quinn."

"Santana, what are you saying?"

Santana lifts her hands up to cup Quinn's cheeks and leans her forehead against Quinn's.

"I love you. Im in love with you"

Quinn's breath hitches at those words

"I know we've only known each other for two weeks, but they've been the best two weeks of my life. I want us to be together, like properly together"

"But what about Brittany and Puck"

"I broke up with Brittany because I can't be with her when im madly in love with you." Santana says.

"I have Puck, I…." Quinn loses her words.

"Leave him, please" Santana pleads. "I need you Quinn, I can't live without you"

"What the hell is going on here?" A loud voice interrupts them.

Santana turns around to see Puck standing at the door with a confused angry look on his face. She doesn't care all she cares about is Quinn saying those words back to her; she needs to hear those words being said back to her.

She turns back around and looks at Quinn pleadingly.

"I think you should leave Santana" Puck announces.

She ignores him and carries on looking at Quinn who is staring at the ground. Tears are forming in both of their faces.

"Now Santana" Puck's voice only gets louder.

"Quinn" she pleads.

Santana feels Puck lightly grab her arm and walk her to the door; he pushes her out and shuts the door in her face. She completely breaks down as the door is slammed; tears free falling down her cheeks.

She let herself love again but it only turned to immense heartbreak.

* * *

Later on Santana finds herself back at her apartment nursing a bottle of wine to drown herself in. As soon as she got back she raided the cupboards for any alcohol she could find.

She was distraught at what happened.

She honestly thought Quinn was going to say she loved her back. Were the last two weeks a lie to her? Was Santana just a warm body for Quinn until she got back in her boyfriend's arms.

A million questions ran through Santana's mind, but overall she still knew that the past two weeks were the best of her life.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

The knock at the door disturbed Santana's thoughts. She honestly did not want to deal with whoever it was so she would politely tell them to fuck off and be done with it.

She walks over and opens the door expecting to see her neighbour complain about something as they do every week.

It wasn't her neighbour; it wasn't anyone she would tell to fuck off. It was the girl of her dreams who was standing in front of her with a suitcase at her side.

Quinn walks up to Santana and wraps her arms around Santana's neck, she leans her forehead to Santana's as their bodies flush together. On instant Santana's arms place around Quinn's waist.

"I love you too" she softly whispers.

As Santana hears this all prior thoughts are gone, all worries, all complains she had are vanished because Quinn is in her arms telling her that she loves her.

"You love me?"

"I do" Quinn replies.

Their lips are connected in a passionate kiss, a kiss which conveys their love for each other. To Santana it's the best thing in the world, it's the truest thing.

The girl she loves loves her back. Nothing else matters apart from this moment.

"So, you got room in this place for another?" Quinn asks against Santana's lips.

"For you? Definitely"

Two weeks, that's all it took. Two weeks for them to fall in love and they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
